Winged Warriors
by xXAngelWingZ
Summary: **OC WARNING, NO ROMANCE** Twin brothers Nolan and Jesse have everything they could ever want in life; a huge, comfortable home in the safety of Wall Sina, enough food and warm clothes on their bodies and most important, protection from the Titans. But when curiosity and recklessness mix within the mind of the older sibling, chaos within their lives ensue.
1. Ignorance

The center was a great place for young Jesse's mind to wander, with the constant running of the fountains and just the lively, yet serene, atmosphere of the area. Constantly, the boy was seen staring out into the sky, watching as clouds rolled by or as birds flew past. He had only known of life within these walls, the same square, the same fountain, his same spot, he even swore to himself that he saw those same geese passing by the day before.

When he was younger, he was barely aware that there were even other walls. Yet, he came of age where he was starting to understand his father at dinner table conversations. At first, the older of the twins never paid attention to what his father was talking about, for it never really piqued his interest. It had nothing to do with him, so why should he worry? His younger brother, Nolan, hadn't seemed too interested in the conversations either. Yet now that he was beginning to finally understand his father when he would mention the three branches of military, his curiosity grew even further.

* * *

_"Papa," he asked one day, a forkful of food slipping into his mouth, "what does the military do?" His father looked to the black haired male and simply grinned, dabbing his mouth with the cloth napkin on his lap as he said, "Why, they keep us safe, Jesse. Why do you ask?" Jesse paused for a moment, then continued. _

_"But... Protect us from what, papa?" His mother glanced over to the older man, a bit of a cautious expression on her face. The man brought his napkin back up to his mouth, this time coughing lightly into it before placing it down and looking to Jesse. _

_"We'll continue this after dinner."_

_Once dinner had ended, the man pulled Jesse aside and out through the doors of his home, rather a big one at that. And they took a stroll through the town with the curious young boy constantly asking where they were going, and his father simply just giving a smile. Finally, they came across the huge stone wall that seemed to stretch across the whole line of young Jesse's vision._

_"This my son," the man started, "is one of man's greatest creations; Wall Sina. You must've learned about Wall Sina in school, right? Or have you been daydreaming in class again?" The black haired boy gave a blink, then a sheepish grin before stating, "Well... Kind of, but I know a little bit about Wall Sina! Umm... It protects us from something called a... A ti... Ti..." _

_"Titan, Jesse." _

_"Right, Titan! I dunno what they are, but they sound kinda dangerous." He muttered, nibbling the walls of his cheek ever so lightly. _

_"Yes, you are right. And those branches of military, mainly the Garrison and the Scouting Legion, are the ones that get involved right with the Titans. The Military Police protects important government officials, like papa." The younger's green eyes shone as his father explained it, seemingly engulfed in more curiosity and interest rather than fear. _

_"Wow... Hey, hey papa!" The smaller began, his eyes wide with excitement. _

_"Yes? What is it?" His father responded, laying a hand atop the younger's head and ruffling his hair a bit. _

_"I wanna fight the Titans too! I wanna be apart of the Garrison Scouting Legion!"_

* * *

Jesse chuckled upon the memory of that day; he was around nine or eight around that time. His father freaked out on him, though, and outright forbade him to go. Upon asking more, he didn't at all receive what he wanted to hear, or even a good argument at that. He still hadn't known why it was such a big deal to this day, even being fifteen and all.

"Jesse..." A soft voice suddenly murmured, sounding much like Jesse's, yet obviously softer as previously mentioned. The brunet turned his head to meet the other, and it was none other than his twin brother, Nolan. His hair was slightly longer and much like Jesse's skin, his was just a slight peach color. They really did look so much alike, which was quite inevitable, being twins and all.

"Mamá and Papá want you home now." He said, holding out an arm to help his brother up. Jesse grinned, waving his hand off and standing up by himself, causing the boy to chuckle. The older wrapped an arm around Nolan's waist, fixing his scarf with his free hand.

"How were you feeling today, Nolan? Was your chest feeling okay? You didn't feel lightheaded at all, did you?"

"I was feeling alright, my chest was okay, and no. I told you, I've been getting better...! That's why Mamá didn't come for you today!"

"Right, right, just making sure."

The twins headed back home in semi-silence, only the chattering of mingling adults and playing children hitting their ears. The silence between then was quite a rarity; usually Jesse would be chattering away about his day, and how school was so boring even though he didn't pay attention half the time. But nothing. He seemed quite deep in thought, which Nolan caught onto easily. In fact, this had went on for a week or so now. The younger paused in his tracks, Jesse jolting out of his little daydream and snapping over to his brother.

"Hey, something wrong, Nolan?" The smaller shook his head, and responded with, "no, actually, I was about to ask the same; for the past week, you've been so quiet, so deep in thought... I was wondering if something was bothering you." Quickly, Jesse slapped on his façade, a smile, and shook his head.

"Ahh, no, nothing's wrong with me! You don't need to worry about it!" He chimed, brushing it off with a soft chuckle at the end. "Come on now, we can't leave Mam n' Pop waiting for dinner on us, right?" As he took a step, Nolan stood his ground and held Jesse's free hand, a frown on his face.

"Jesse," he began lowly, "have you forgotten that we're twins? I know more about you than your own parents, and you the same to me. This one thing will not kill you to tell me." The older male looked down to his little brother and with a sigh, shook his hand away.

"It's nothing, Nolan. Drop it. We need to go home, now." He replied simply, walking down the path as Nolan sighed inwardly. Jesse just refused to talk. He was quite stubborn; he was always known for being stubborn, anyways.

_That very night, though, Nolan could not say that he hadn't expected it._


	2. Recruits

Nolan groaned softly as he roused from his sleep, cracking his gentle green eyes open in a bit of a daze. He heard someone shifting about the room, opening drawers in a not-so-quiet way. He deduced it was Jesse, because of this. He was never known to be quiet, even when trying to. He lifted his head a bit, rubbing his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He could see his brother's form bent over something, shoving other things into whatever it was he was currently kneeled over. He sat there for a moment, watching his brother struggling over the object until he finally woke up completely, and he realized what his brother was trying to do.

"Jesse..." Nolan murmured from the bed, which the older brother nearly jumped out of his skin, the younger noticed. Jesse snapped his head back towards the bed, his own green eyes widening upon sight of his brother sat upright. Shit.

"A-ah, Nolan, what're you doing up so late..?"

"Well, you're not the most quiet of people. Which is why I need to ask, now, that same question to you." Jesse froze, his expression filled with horror. Geez, he wasn't all that quiet, nor subtle. The older brunet finally stood after a moment and crossed the room, sitting down on the bed beside Nolan. He took the younger's hand and massaged the back of it with his thumb.

"Nolan," Jesse murmured, looking into the younger's eyes, "I've made my decision. I'm joining the Scouting Legion. It's early dawn right now, obviously since the sun hasn't risen yet, so I don't have much time to stay. I want to catch the carriage that takes me to where my training will begin, so I thought I should head out early in the morning so I could make it there on time without getting caught." Nolan had to admit, his brother was pretty smart when it came to things he wanted; if only he was like this during school, and he wasn't such an idiot to want to join the Scouting Legion in the first place.

"I'm coming." Nolan blurted out without a second thought, shock overcoming his own body at those words. Jesse's eyes widened and he shook his head, whispering, "Hell no! You can't join; your body is too weak for this sort of training! Your heart could easily give out and you would have to come home anyway; that is, if you're not dead by then!" The older brother shook his head once more. "No, I'm going. You stay home." He added before heading back to the bag on the floor. Nolan, who's eyebrows furrowed a bit, sighed softly.

"Fine then," he stated, sliding off of the bed and heading over to the doorway, looking back to Jesse as he added, "but I don't thing Mamá and Papá would take too kindly to you leaving." The older brother gasped and he let loose a growl, knitting his own eyebrows together.

"Y-you wouldn't..." Nolan tilted his head to the side, raising a brow.

"Would you even take that chance?" He replied calmly, the other lowering his tense shoulders, then taking a deep breath and sighing it out. He placed his hands over his eyes, sitting still for a moment before, placing them down onto his lap.

"Okay, okay... You can come. Just remember that you signed yourself up for this, and it won't be my fault if you're dead." Nolan grinned softly and nodded in victory, heading back over to the male and grabbing his schoolbag out from his closet. He dumped his books out and stuffed the majority of it with clothes, yet slipped one of the books previously dumped out back into his bag before slinging it over his shoulders. He didn't know why he said that; why he threatened the other to let him join him. He didn't want anything to do with the Scouting Legion, but he just... Couldn't control himself.

* * *

_Are we really the only ones from Wall Sina..?_ Jesse thought to himself as the commands being barked to certain people were thrown back with answers; Wall Maria, Shiganshina district. Wall Rose, Trost district. Even some outside in different villages, such a diverse group! Yet, he tried not to show too much excitement, for he really didn't want to catch the eyes of the... Er... Chief Instructor. It was usually the happy or weaker looking ones that got barked at, and Jesse wasn't really about that. He just wanted to kill some Titans already; get to the fun!

Jesse's emerald eyes shifted about- shifting his body about as well because of the uncomfortable straps of his uniform; namely the lower regions- catching sight of his younger brother right beside him. The other was a little paler than usual, and he was shaking quite a bit. They hadn't even done anything yet, and already he was nervous. Ahh, whatever, the older assumed he'd get over it. In the meantime, he took a good look around at his future comrades; from what he paid attention to, there was a kid named Armin Arlert from the Shiganshina district..? Then there was Marco Bodt from... Er... Anyway, there was also Jean Kirschten from... One of the other walls. Yeah, he didn't pay attention too much. But he saw some girl eating a boiled potato, which she got in huge trouble for and was forced to run for five hours, just for eating a potato.

"Geez, cut her some slack. Don't be pissy because you only got half of it." He murmured under his breath. Though, he didn't realize exactly how loud he had said that, because everyone around him gave him this horrified look. Glancing around at everyone, then suddenly in front of him, he had realized his horrible mistake. He looked up to the chief instructor, his face going even paler and a sheepish grin on his face. Those freaking eyes seemed to stare down into his soul; it was creepier up close!

"What was that?" The man murmured, his voice giving Jesse the chills. He swallowed a lump down his throat, glancing over to Nolan whom looked like he was going to shit himself, then back up to the man.

"A-ah... N-n-n-nothing, s-sir..!" He replied, his own form beginning to shake like a leaf. Then he did the worst thing anybody could do in a situation like this.

_Let's just say, he joined potato girl that night._


End file.
